Make a Wish
by Kiki1770
Summary: "You dropped your Belli didn't you? Tell me your wish, I'll make it for you," "No way, you shitty Marimo, why would I tell you? Just gimme the shitty Belli and I'll do it myself," "It's my Belli, now just tell me your damn wish you love-cook . . . Hnn, you're probably going to wish for Nami anyway," "I-I was not!" "Than what is your wish?" Whats Sanji's wish? SanjiZoro One-shot R


Make a Wish (Zoro x Sanji)

**Well this was orignally meant to be a girlxguy fic, but my friends birthday was coming up and I wanted to write her a SanjixZoro fic for her birthday. Plus a Luffy side story, becuase he's my favorite character**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or cover picture

**_Happy Birthday Chey._**

The sound of sweet sizzling meat floated around his kitchen. With a splash of oil, the frying onions, mushrooms, scallions, bell peppers, red potatoes, zucchini, and plump sizable shrimp lit a fire, with dancing blue flames. He grabbed the pan handles and tossed the vegetables high into the air, only to catch them neatly again, and toss once more. He poured the vegetables and shrimp onto a gigantic plate, and began his main meat dish. Medium done ribs, he sliced them into cubes with ease and drizzled a combination of soy sauce and oil. In a different pan he had huge pillow sized pieces of meat grilling over a fire.

As the ribs and the pillow sized meat on a bone finished, he added a thick purple brown meat sauce, whose smell was so luscious it simply made his mouth water, over the pieces of meat. Lastly, he added a sizable proportion of rice. Sanji neatly wiped the grit off his kitchen knife, and stared at _his_ meal with a smug grin. With food this delicious, and _his _favorite rice dish, there was no chance in hell that shitty-marimo head would skip his meal.

The sound of skittering feet pulled Sanji's attention away from the Marimo's meal. He sighed and picked up two kitchen pans to welcome his little thieves. Peaking out the side window, he caught sight of Luffy and Ussop working together to pick opens the door lock. Luffy pouted, and commanded Ussop to open it faster, while holding his stomach. Drool rolled out of Luffy's mouth as he sniffed the scent of freshly barbequed meat and its deep hearty smell. Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Oi Luffy," Sanji called, opening the door from within. With a flabbergasted scream the long nosed sharp shooter and the rubber captain rolled, literally, in head first. "Didn't you already eat you're shitty meal earlier?"

"What are you talking about Sanji? I didn't eat a shitty meal, I ate your meal!" Luffy exclaimed. He sniffed the air once more. "Umee! What's for snack Sanji?" He questioned with his usual bright eyes, bouncing all the while. Ussop groaned, finally picking himself up.

"Taku Luffy! Don't stand on me!" Ussop complained rising to his feet and dusting his overalls off. Sanji grinned at Luffy.

"Trust me Luffy, it was a shitty meal." He said with a secret laugh. Luffy cocked his head not quite understanding what Sanji was talking about. Sanji decided to keep the fact that he was giving Luffy the shitty part of the meals when there wasn't enough. As long as he wasn't complaining, why tell the poor guy?

"NIKU! Is that our snack Sanji? Is it, is it, is it?" He yelled bouncing like a stretched out rubber band, no pun intended. Sanji grinned and tossed the pillow sized piece of Sea King meat Zoro caught earlier.

"Oi Sanji, where's my share?" Ussop asked his eyes full of feigned hurt. Sanji ignored him. Ussop gritted his teeth and pulled out his Sogeking mask. "Sanji-kun, may I ask that you offer my good friend Ussop some Sea King meat," He asks all high and mighty.

"Sugeee! Sogeking da! Oi Sogeking you gotta try Sanji's meat! It's the best! Shishishi," Luffy laughed ripping through his meat. Sanji snorted, he was rinsing off his cutlery while Ussop had started his drama. "Hey where's Ussop . . . Sogeking, why are you drooling," Sanji flinched at the word. He saw Ussop with his mouth open and drooling like a water fountain.

"Here take this and get outta my kitchen!" Sanji yelled throwing another piece at Ussop.

"Yatta! Arigatou Sanji-kun! I'm sure Ussop will appreciate this!" With that, Ussop scrambled out of the kitchen happily slipping the meat under his mask. Luffy on the other hand sat quietly at the table eating in a somewhat civilized manner. Sanji instantly tensed up. Luffy never ate civilly.

"Luf-"

"Is this for Zoro," He asks pointing to the plate in front of him. Sanji raised a curly eyebrow, Luffy never cared whose food was whose, he would just grab it.

"Yeah, stupid Marimo hasn't been eating lately. If he's going to recover, he'll need a lot of shitty protein,"

"Souka," Luffy replied quietly, adjusting the straw hat on head so that it was hiding his expression. The knife Sanji had carefully been wiping down snapped in half. Shit, he used too much pressure again. It wasn't the first time he broke a knife by putting too much pressure on it. But Sanji couldn't help it, Luffy was being uncharacteristically serious. Luffy is never serious. But ever since they left Thriller Bark, he seemed to be avoiding Zoro a bit.

Then last week, he saw Zoro and Luffy talking up in the Sunny's Crow Nest. Since then, Zoro had been avoiding a few meals, and avoiding meeting eyes with the Captain. Luffy went back to his normal self, but still got a little quieter around Zoro. The mystery was driving Sanji insane. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to ask either of them, what the hell was going on.

"Oi Sanji, daijoubu-ka Sanji?" Luffy shouted waving his arms wildly in front of the cook. Sanji gritted his teeth, and brought his leg down on Luffy's head.

"Whattya want you Kuso-Captain!" Sanji yelled in annoyance. Luffy pouted and held his bruised head. Guilt coursed through Sanji. "Warui," He mumbled through closed teeth.

"Shishishi, it's okay, I'm used to it!"

"What did you want?"

"When are when gonna get to the next Shimma?"

Sanji sighed before replying to this question for the sixteen hundredth time today. "I already told you what Nami-san told me Luffy! The storm blew us off course to Sabaody. Nami-san is looking for an Island for us to restock at before we look for Sabaody again. Why do you wanna know so shitty bad?"

"Because I have some 'shitty' things to do!" Luffy blabbed while sticking his tongue out at Sanji. Sanji raised an eyebrow in bewilderence. Again Luffy was acting uncharacteristically weird.

"LUFFY! We spotted an Island!" Nami screamed from out on the deck. Luffy shouted in glee and clapped his hands together.

"Jyaa nee!" Luffy shouted and bolted out of the kitchen. A long arm shot behind Sanji and grabbed for Zoro's meal. Oh no he didn't, Sanji thought. He used an upper cut to squash Luffy's arm. The sound of his scream reached even Sanji. He chuckled and followed his captain out. Zoro probably wouldn't want to eat knowing there was an Island in sight; it would just have to sit in the heater for the night.

Once out on the deck of the Sunny Go, Sanji pulled out a cigar, lighted the butt, and placed it between his lips. He took a long drink, and exhaled the smoke. The beautiful and radiant as sun shine Nami-san was barking out orders at the crew. Ahh, she looks so beautiful with her orange flowery shirt and small white shorts with her soft orange hair flying behind her, Sanji thought. Before he knew it, a perverted grin stretched across his face, he clasped his hands together and started his noodle dance.

"Sanji-kun stop dancing!" Nami barked out.

"YES MA'AM NAMI-SWAAAN" He shouted in giddy happiness. Nami held her head, praying for her head ache to go away.

"As I was saying, Franky and Ussop, you go find fuel. Robin and I will go shopping, Sanji and Zoro, the two of you will go look for food supplies. Brooke, Chopper, and Luffy stay on the ship," She ordered. Sanji froze . . . him and Zoro . . . alone?

"Oi Nami! You're not the Captain. Don't go around giving orders!" Luffy shouted. Nami gave him the most incredulous look she could possible muster, and raised a fist at Luffy. Behind Nami-san, Sanji caught the Marimo head climbing down from the Crows Nest. Sanji shot him a glare, which was mutually returned.

"Yohohohoho! Captain-san is about to give his first orders!" Brooke, the old-fashioned Skeleton, jumped down from the second floor balcony. Beside him, Franky, the shipwright, casually, or lazily, strolled down the stair case. The hentai-yarou (he calls himself that) was running a brush through his ridiculous tall standing blue hair.

"Ouuuwu! I never thought I'd live the day to see it,"

"Luffy if you think you can handle giving order, then please, be my guest." Nami said in deflated voice. Luffy thought deeply for a moment about what to say. Sanji leaned over to Franky.

"Franky, do you know where Chopper or Robin-chan are?"

"Hun? Yeah, docs been in the infirmary all morning makin his Rumble balls. Robin is reading some SUPEEEER book," Franky answers. He took his sun glasses off, and breathed onto them, wiped them clean, and placed it back on his face, throwing a smile at Sanji all the while.

"Yosh Yaro-domo listen up!" Luffy shouts, finally figuring out what orders to give. Sanji's eyes drifted back to Zoro once more. He was just leaning against the tree, yawning loudly into his hand, and listening to the Captain. Okay, so far nothing weird between them.

"Nami and Robin are going shopping, Ussop and me will go look for fuel, Sanji, Zoro, go restock food supply. Franky, Chopper, Brooke, guard the ship. IKU-SO!" He shouted, and not a moment later he was flying through the air. An angry looking Nami's fist was still steaming from her hard punch.

"You baka! That's practically the same thing I said!" She shouts.

"Ahh I'm drowning ungh…" Luffy's screams for plea were drowned out a minute later.

"I got him," Ussop sighed, diving into the water. Franky rolled his eyes, and grabbed the ships wheel and steered it into the docks.

"Yohohoho, Franky-san, you and I can finish that game of Poker now," Brooke clapped with giddy happiness, before disappearing down the stairs. Nami-san too had angrily stalked off to find Robin. Franky grunted in response to Brooke, too busy anchoring the ship at the docks to respond.

"Che-" Sanji cursed under his breath and he jumped off the ship and onto the docks. "Why do I have to get stuck with the Marimo head?"

"I don't wanna be with you either, Love-cook!" Zoro snapped back, leaping gracefully off the ship. He landed a bit clumsily, and hissed as he grabbed his torso. Sanji turned away, pretending he didn't see it. He kept his eyes on Luffy and Ussop, who managed to get him out of the water. Luffy shook off his wariness and began running off into the island.

A gigantic sign caught Sanji's eyes, it read: Odoru mizu no shima e yōkoso. Welcome to the Island of Dancing Waters. He wondered why it was called that. His question was answered all too soon. A gigantic stream of water shot in the air, landed on the other end of the island, and then shot back again. Almost like the water was jumping, no, dancing around the island, creating U-shaped arcs as it passed. There were also geysers of hot water springing to the air for short burst and settling back down. It was an Island of Dancing Waters.

"This place isn't shitty after all," Sanji murmured aloud.

"Quite staring and let's get going. I wanna take a nap soon," Zoro yawned, only one of his eyes open. Sanji glared at him; unaware that Zoro was in pain and wanted nothing more than to train his body resilient to it.

"Listen up Marimo head! You are gonna stick by my side! I don't wanna go looking for you if you get lost! And my ingredients for Nami-swan and Robin-chwan's meals can only be the best of the best, so don't go around picking shitty ingredients." Sanji barked out his orders, hoping for Kami's sake, Zoro wouldn't notice Sanji's discomfort of being around him alone.

"Hei, hei, let's just get this over with," Zoro mumbled, he did a quick check to see if his swords were still attached in his haramki, and pulled his salmon pick shirt closer to his body to hide the bandages. Sanji knew Zoro didn't particularly care if people saw his wounds and stuff, but he didn't want to scare away any vendors.

For the most part of their time alone, neither Sanji nor Zoro talked. Zoro seemed content to let Sanji do all the bargaining and Sanji was still trying to figure out how to start a conversation with the Marimo head. Sanji didn't really understand it, but lately, he'd begun to feel really awkward around Zoro, especially when they were alone. It also felt strange to Sanji this heart would start racing of Zoro got really close or accidently brushed against him.

"Y-you're Roronoa Z-zoro!" Some poor street vendor gulped. The old man, pulled the straw hat around his head lower trying to hide from Zoro. "Please take the food and spare my life!" The vendor exclaimed. Sanji snorted at the old man.

"Oi Ossan, I'll gladly buy those fish from you, but we don't steal," Sanji replied. The old man slowly peaked out from his hat. Zoro only looked for tasty fish, he was glad that there weren't too many people around to cause a scene.

"B-but isn't that what pirates do? They steal what they want?" The man whimpered once more. This time it was Zoro's turn to snort.

"Look old man. We're Pirates, not thieves. We chase our dreams and adventures. We take what we find, not steal what we see," Zoro rolled his eyes and replied to the old man. Sanji felt peeved.

"Oi Marimo head, don't steal the Captains words to make yourself look cool!" Sanji yelled at him, and turned back to the vendor. "I'll take all you're squid,"

"All of it?"

"Sure, seems high quality to me- hey Marimo, isn't that Luffy?" Sanji said distracted by the Captain all of a sudden. He tossed some Belli to the vendor.

"Grab the squid, we're following him!" Sanji said with an evil grin.

"Don't order me around. And why can't we go back to the ship already?" Zoro complained. Again Sanji felt that uncharacteristic behavior. First Luffy and then Zoro too! Why were they avoiding each other? Sanji didn't reply, as soon as he saw that Zoro had the squid he took off after him. They saw Ussop alongside Luffy and they seemed to be heading somewhere specific.

"Hey are those candles in Luffy's arms?"

"Oi Love-cook, they're heading towards some church,"

"I can see that you shitty Marimo!"

Sanji and Zoro snuck into the back of the church and head behind some seats. Zoro was repeatedly muttering about how stupid this was and that he wanted to go back to the ship. Sanji promptly told him to shut up. The church was like any typical old churches, bright lights, marble figures, and a table before the statue of Kami. That's where Ussop and Luffy were right now. Luffy placed all his candles on the table, and with the help of Ussop was lighting them up.

"Remind again why we're doing this Luffy? It's not a prank is it?"

"No. It's . . . Ace's birthday,"

"You're brother's?"

"Ace and I grew up together, but I never really thought of him as brother. He's . . . more than that,"

"Are you . . . in love with him Luffy?"

"Geez Ussop, no need to be straight forward. Yeah I guess I am. When we were younger, Ace always took care of me. We fought together, hunt together, ate together, bathed together, and slept together. We did everything together. I always thought that when Ace and I would set out to become pirate, we have our adventures together.

"But Ace left three years before me, at the promised age. I . . . almost cried when he left, because I thought he would forget about me. Ace promised he wouldn't and that we'd see each other again for sure some day. He even said that he'd light a candle every year at my birthday for me,"

"And now you're doing the same. But why are we in a church? Are you religious Luffy?" Ussop asked as if it were the most impossible thing in the world.

"What? Heck no! Ace just liked churches when we were younger. He said something about them being peaceful. So I light candles in churches every year,"

Before long, the two shot off in conversation about whether Kami was the same Kami they met of Sky Island. Sanji took this as his cue to back out. Zoro quietly followed him. For some reason, Sanji's cheeks burned the entire time Luffy talked about his love for Ace. Also seeing that serious side of their Captain had really shocked him. Sanji cleared his throat a few times, and awkwardly looked at Zoro. He looked as nonchalant and bored as ever. Walking with the groceries back to the ship, Sanji's mind went over and over what he had just witnessed. In the end he knew nothing about Zoro and Luffy after all.

While Sanji was stuck in his own thoughts, Zoro's mind was racing. All that damn lovey-dovey stuff their Captain had openly admitted, made Zoro's mind drift to the stupid Love-cook at his side. But he was too busy in his own thoughts to see Zoro's gentle smile, watching Sanji. Zoro's arm started to reach for Sanji, but he cursed himself, and held back. If it wasn't for years of self control as a swordsman, he might have not succeeded.

At least they weren't having an affair or anything, Sanji thought. Then he cursed himself for saying such weird things. It was all that Shitty Luffy's fault for his strange thoughts. He glanced at Zoro once more, and his cheeks instantly burned. He grabbed his last cigarette, hoping for a distraction, it wasn't enough. He needed something to talk about NOW.

"So . . . Luffy's in love with Ace huh?" Sanji said coolly. He. Was. Such. An. Idiot. Why talk about that of all things. Zoro grunted in response.

"I'm not particularly surprised Luffy likes him. He acted a bit . . . gooey when we saw him in Arabasta."

"You notice things like that shitty Marimo?" Sanji asked bewildered. Just how much the hell did Zoro notice? Zoro rolled his eyes and grinned.

"I'm a swordsman, we always have our eyes on the people around us," He responded tauntingly. Sanji glared, and looked away, trying to distract himself. He hoped to dear Kami Zoro hadn't noticed Sanji's feelings. His eyes caught a large marble fountain, with water shooting thirty-forty feet into the air. Just like the rest of this island, the water danced all around the fountain. The marble statues of baby angels sprouted water. On the bottom of the fountain, there were hundreds of Belli's.

"Hmm, maybe I should make a wish," Sanji mused pulling the last Belli out of his pocket. What to wish for . . . he glanced at Zoro . . . and blushed.

"I didn't know you believed in this shit you Love-cook," Zoro laughed mockingly. In his anger, Sanji accidently dropped his Belli.

"You Shitty Marimo! I dropped the coin and I didn't even make a wish! You're gonna pay!"

"Bring it you perverted cook!" Zoro shouted back. A series of long black kicks and clashes of a sword met each other. Although they were fighting, both Sanji and Zoro were grinning. That uncomfortable air that hung around earlier had finally disappeared. And Sanji felt more and more drawn to the moss head. But then, Zoro suddenly pulled out of the fight.

"This is stupid," He declared, turning his back in annoyance, a hand ruffling through his cropped eccentric green hair. Sanji stopped mid-kick, and withdrew his attack. What the hell was his problem now? "You're holding back you stupid Love-cook,"

"Of course I am, you Moss head. I don't actually plan on killing you," Sanji replied as if it were the most obvious thing ever. Zoro glared at the blonde cook.

"I mean more than usual, dumbass!"

"Do you want me to get an earful from Chopper if you're shitty wounds re-open?" Sanji yelled back. At the mention of Zoro's wounds, he instantly became quiet and his eyes darkened. Sanji gulped, had he struck a nerve? As far as Sanji knew, only he knew what happened to Zoro that day with Kuma on Thriller Bark. And every time he brought it up, that same look in his eyes, repeated. The same one he had whenever Luffy was around. Were the two connected?

"Oi Marimo head, what happened between you and Luffy?" Sanji bluntly asked. Zoro gave him a sharp look that sent bad shivers down Sanji's back. But Sanji stood his ground and waited for a reply. Zoro gazed at the fountain, searching for the right words.

"Our captain may be an idiot, but he understands what he needs to understand, and does what he needs to do" Zoro replied solemnly. But despite his monotone voice, there was a great underlying respect for his captain. Sanji pulled the stick of tobacco out of his mouth and let it fall to the ground below him. He crushed the butt of the cigarette under his long black shoes. It clicked for him, what happened between Luffy and Zoro after Thriller Bark.

"Luffy found out?" Sanji said in near disbelief. This was the rubber head Luffy they were talking about. He hardly even paid attention to WHAT food was on his plate. Food was food to him. How did that shitty meat lover notice Zoro's deed? Damn, that conversation they had in the Crow's Nest . . . that's when the two had started acting strangely. "What did he say to you?"

"Hnn," Zoro snorted, and amused smile stretched across his face. His hands twitched towards his newly purchased sword. (Despite Sanji's instructions Zoro did get lost once, when Sanji found him again, he had purchased that sword) He unsheathed slightly, letting the image of his mossy green head bounce back at him. Sanji noticed a rather strange look in Zoro's eyes. They were almost . . . dare he say it, shining. He desperately wished he hadn't thrown his last cigarette away. Need a shitty distraction, need a shitty distraction, he mumbled in his head.

"Captain said, if I ever pull a stunt like that again, he'd kick me off the crew," Zoro chuckled out. Sanji's jaw dropped. Luffy actually said that to him? How much did that block head really understand? How much was he hiding his shitty real self? "Don't get me wrong, he's still a simpleminded idiot. He thinks it's the Captain's job to take the risks for his crew, not the other way around."

Sanji sighed in relief. That sounded a lot more like Luffy. Damn simplemindness actually made sense to him though. Sanji too was starting to feel a strange respect for their captain. He was a simple minded idiot like Zoro said, but he also understood what he needed to understand, and did what had to be done. The strange grin on Zoro's face also made sense to him now. A sense of relief made Sanji's face light up in a smile. It was a secret smile of course; most of his face was covered by his long blonde bangs. Damn Marimo wouldn't let him live it down if he was caught.

"I think Luffy will make it," Sanji finally said. "Kaizoku Ou," he peeked at Zoro. He was still staring at the marble water fountain, with the same grin of respect. He re-sheathed his sword and tucked it away into his haramaki. He then started fumbling around his pockets, the sound of jingling Belli reached Sanji.

"You dropped your Belli didn't you? Tell me your wish, I'll make it for you," Zoro said, his sarcastic grin never leaving his face. Sanji rolled his lip in, trying to ignore the bright blush on his face. Where was a shitty comeback when he needed one?

"No way, you Shitty Marimo, why would I tell you? Just gimme the shitty Belli and I'll do it myself," Sanji yelled after his cheeks had finally calmed down. Now way he was telling Zoro his wish. He lunged for the Belli.

"It's my Belli, now just tell me your damn wish you love-cook," The Marimo yelled back, waving his belli in the air, keeping it out of Sanji's reach. Sanji's fist grabbed onto Zoro's peach shirt collar. It slid of his shoulder revealing his heavily bandaged body. Sanji's eyes widened and he nearly let go of the Marimo. Nearly . . . "Hnn, you're probably going to wish for Nami anyway," Zoro grunted a tiny pout just barely visible to Sanji. Sanji's cheeks ignited once more.

"I-I was not!" He insisted, reaching more fiercely for the Belli in Zoro's hands. A wide grin stretched across Zoro's face, he took a few steps back, and Sanji pushed forward. He clutched the back of Sanji's black and green suit, almost as if he wrapped his arms round his waist.

"Than what is your wish?" He asked, unclenching the suit. This time Zoro properly wrapped his arm around Sanji's slender body and tugged him closer, pressing his body up against Zoro. Sanji's mind began to swim; as he was pulled forward, he threw his arms out of instinct to catch his fall. Now his palms lay on Zoro's bare chest.

"Waa-" Sanji yelped helplessly and hid his face against Zoro's chest. He would die before he let Zoro see the expression on his face. Zoro's deep throaty chuckle sent shivers up Sanji's back. Damn it, that shitty Marimo was playing with him. Damn it, he must know the affect he has on Sanji. Sanji bit his lip to keep a whimper from escaping as Zoro held even tighter.

"Now tell me," Zoro whispered into Sanji's ears, his lips tickling them as he spoke. Sanji's body felt like it was on fire, a deep slowly growing flame from deep within his body spread, and left every muscle, skin, and nerve on his body on hyper drive. "What's your wish?"

A small groan escaped Sanji. The damn Marimo got to him, he no longer felt in control of his own mind. He eased away from Zoro just enough to see his face. His long blonde bangs weren't enough to cover his bright red cheeks, or the ocean blue eyes that stared hungrily at Zoro. "A kiss . . . from you," He mumbled helplessly.

A strong easing wind blew the blonde bangs out Sanji's face, revealing both azure ocean blue eyes. His eyes connected with Zoro's deep obsidian eyes, eyes that never seemed to end in depth. Eyes that smiled at Sanji, a real smile, and eyes that slowly seemed to come closer. Sanji didn't want to hold back anymore. He wanted Zoro, and he wanted him really badly.

He tossed the Belli into the fountain, and used his free arm to wrap it around Sanji's body as well. He leaned closer and closer, driving Sanji insane with thirst. Sanji dug his fingers into Zoro's shirt and yanked him closer. Zoro gladly allowed himself to be pulled, a pressed his lips to Sanji's and tightened the grip around his waist more than before.

One kiss, two kisses, and three kisses later, Sanji finally eased himself into Zoro's arms and allowed himself to be held. He laid his head in Zoro's shoulder, sighing in happiness. Zoro chuckled once more and ran his fingers through Sanji's think golden blonde hair.

"Looks like you're wish came true,"

Omake:

"Luffy, I can't believe you're idiotic plan worked," Ussop flabbergasted. The two of them were hiding behind the other end of the fountain, eating mizu-fruit and watching the show. It was miracle that Sanji and Zoro were too busy with each other to notice that Luffy and Ussop were watching the whole thing.

"Shishishi, I know. I'm surprised as well," He said with in his usually bouncy tone. But Ussop knew better. They're Captain was more cunning then they'd ever realize. Luffy's reasons were simple, he just wanted to have fun adventures, and protect his crew. Showing his serious side would be too troublesome. "Now I paid back my debt to Zoro," Luffy said with a sad smile.

"What debt?"

"Just a little something, you know," Luffy said, with his usual vagueness. Ussop rolled his eyes, and began to walk away from the fountain. Zoro and Sanji probably wanted SOME alone time. Luffy quietly followed him.

"You're not gonna tell anyone we played match-maker are you?" Ussop gulped in horror as thought came to him. Luffy laughed, holding his stomach.

"I'd rather take a hundred of Nami's punches," He laughed. Ussop chuckled, and then began laughing along with his Captain.

"You think I'll see Ace soon?"

"Saa, who knows?"


End file.
